wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros for hunters
This is a page on useful macros for hunters. Most of the old macros did not work in the new 3.0+ world. This page has been updated to include only 3.0+ compatible macros. 3.0+ Shot Macros Spamable Steady Shot #showtooltip Steady Shot /stopmacro nocombat /script UIErrorsFrame:UnregisterEvent("UI_ERROR_MESSAGE"); /cast !Auto Shot /cast Kill Shot /castsequence reset=9 Multi-Shot, Steady Shot, Steady Shot, Steady Shot, Steady Shot, Steady Shot This works great for a baseline shot rotation. Adding !Auto Shot is important because of how the Auto Shot mechanics are currently set up -- you want it to go off before your Steady Shot and if you don't have that in there it won't start until after your first Steady Shot. This is a great macro, but be wary of using it in situations when Multi-Shot will do more harm than good; it has a built in safety so it won't let you use it when you are out of combat. Spamable Survival Hunter Macro #showtooltip Steady Shot /stopmacro nocombat /script UIErrorsFrame:UnregisterEvent("UI_ERROR_MESSAGE"); /cast !Auto Shot /cast Kill Shot /castrandom Explosive Shot, Explosive Shot, Multi-Shot, Multi-Shot, Steady Shot /use 13 /use 14 I took what I learned from the BM macro and adapted it for Survival Hunters. I love Survival now! Did more damage than BM, helped the party with mana regen, and it's just satisfying to watch things go boom. Applied trinkets to macro since there is no Bestial Wrath and with a 5 minute cooldown on Rapid Fire it made sense not to tie them to it. Spammable Chimera/Sting /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /cast modifier:shift Serpent Sting /castrandom Chimera Shot, Kill Command, Aimed Shot /castsequence reset=5 Arcane Shot, Steady Shot, Steady Shot, Steady Shot /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() This is a spammable Marksmanship macro that will allow you to apply Serpent Sting (press Shift and CLICK your macro button once) and then spam away. Chimera Shot will usually ensure that Serpent Sting (or whatever sting you chose to apply) will be kept up by virtue of the spamming, but it's a good idea to keep an eye on it. This is the same as the previous version of this macro (which seems to have been deleted) except it doesn't have an extra space between one of the 'Steady Shot' instances, which broke the macro. Works beautifully. 3.0+ Pet Macros Mark & Attack #showtooltip Hunter's Mark /cast button:2 Hunter's Mark; Hunter's Mark /stopmacro button:2 /petattack /petdeffensive 53/11/7 approved! Lets you send your pet in, switch him to Defensive (so he'll switch targets faster), and cast Hunter's Mark. Make sure that you have a button to set your pet passive on key bind. Hunters' need to be in control of their pets or bad things happen. Absolute, Total Pet Care /cast nopet Call Pet; dead Revive Pet /cast nomodifier, button:1 Mend Pet /cast modifier:shift Dismiss Pet; /cast modifier:alt Feed Pet /cast modifier:ctrl Tame Beast /use modifier:alt Clefthoof Ribs Simple enough: Clicking either Mends your pet if its with you, or calls your pet. Revives it if it's dead. Alt click to feed (change food name as required). Shift clict to dismiss. Ctrl click to tame beast. And dead DOES seem to be working for the revive... Total Pet Care #showtooltip /stopcasting /stopattack /cast Heart of the Phoenix /cast button:2 Revive Pet; target=pet,dead Revive Pet; nopet Call Pet; Mend Pet Mini Pet Care #showtooltip /cast modifier Revive Pet; pet=dead Revive Pet; nopet Call Pet; Mend Pet This will either Revive a dead Pet, Call an un-summoned one, or Mend your summoned Pet. #showtooltip /castsequence nopet reset=20 Call pet, Revive pet /cast modifier:shift Dismiss Pet; pet=dead Revive Pet; pet=nodead Mend Pet Pet Overheal Protection #showtooltip Mend Pet /castsequence reset=15 Mend Pet, null This will only allow you to Mend Pet when it's off cooldown to avoid wasting mana. Growl/Cower Pet Button Saver #showtooltip /petautocasttoggle btn:2,group,modGrowl;btn:2,nogroup,modCower;btn:2,groupCower;btn:2Growl /petautocastoff btn:3Growl /petautocastoff btn:3Cower /stopmacro nobtn:1 /cast group,modGrowl;nogroup,modCower;groupCower;Growl When grouped, Cower is up and Growl is on Shift/Ctrl/Alt (no room to specify without branching into a second macro); when solo, it's reversed. Right click on either of them to toggle auto-cast. If you forget which is toggled on/off, mouse-wheel-click to turn them both off and go from there. Growl will auto-cast even when not on the pet's bar: I'm not sure about Cower or any other ability, but I'm sure better hunters than I would know, so ask them. 3.0+ Misc Macros Misdirection #showtooltip Misdirection /cast target=focus,exists,nodead Misdirection; target=pet,exists,nodead Misdirection /cast !Aspect of the Dragonhawk 53/11/7 approved! This macro will Misdirect your attacks onto your focus target. If you have no Focus target it will cast Misdirect onto your pet. If your pet is dead or not around, it will do nothing. Melee #showtooltip /castsequence reset=target/3 Wing Clip, Raptor Strike, Wing Clip /castrandom exists Mongoose Bite /cast Deterrence 53/11/7 approved! This will cast all your Melee attacks as they become available, as well as activate Deterrence. Very useful space saver -- Wing Clip, Raptor Strike, Mongoose Bite, and Deterrence all on one button. You can also add /cast Aspect of the Monkey -- more PVP focused though. If you add Monkey make sure to add Dragonhawk to Disengage. Disengage #showtooltip /cast Disengage /cast !Aspect of the Dragonhawk 53/11/7 approved! Bestial Wrath #showtooltip Bestial Wrath /cast Kill Command /cast Bestial Wrath /use 13 /use 14 53/11/7 approved! Rapid Fire #showtooltip /cast Rapid Fire /cast Call of the Wild 53/11/7 approved! Note that Call of the Wild does not stack with other AP buffs from trinkets. I WIN! /cast Bestial Wrath /cast Rapid Fire /use 13 /use 14 /cast Blood Fury This one casts Bestial Wrath, Rapid Fire, uses both Trinkets and Blood Fury (Orc Racial) for a DPS Burst. Change around the Blood Fury to another ability (Troll Berserker for example). You can also name the Trinkets if you want to (e.g. /use Bloodlust Brooch). NOTE: This macro is awful. NOTE: You can use this for PVP... It's not really all that useful any more though because Bestial Wrath and Rapid Fire both have different cool down times. Pet Attack/Follow Toggle /petattack /petfollow target=pettarget,exists This will on first click send your pet in to attack your target, and on the second click it stop attacking and return to you. Oh crap! #showtooltip Battlemaster's Determination /script UIErrorsFrame:Hide() /use Horde Battle Standard /use Battlemaster's Determination /use Super Healing Potion /use Healthstone /cast Deterrence /cast !Aspect of the Monkey Sort of the opposite to "I WIN". Will give a significant HP boost. (You will have to change the Battlemaster's trinket if you're using the +crit one.) Vipersting / focus setter #showtooltip Viper Sting /clearfocus modifier:shift /focus target=focus,noexists; target=focus,dead /cast target=focus,exists,harmViper Sting If pressed with shift this macro will ONLY reset the focustarget. If your last focus is dead or none is set it'll set your target as your focustarget and vipersting it. Intervene / Roar of Sacrifice /castsequence target=mouseover,help Intervene, Roar of Sacrifice /castsequence nomod,target=Tokdåre Intervene, Roar of Sacrifice Change the target on 2nd line to your name and this macro will Intervene and RoS yourself but if you activate it with the shift mod it'll intervene and RoS the mouseover target if it's friendly. Five in one Aspects #showtooltip /use mod:ctrl,mod:shift Aspect of the Wild; mod:ctrl,mod:alt Aspect of the Pack; mod:alt Aspect of the Monkey;mod:ctrl Aspect of the Cheetah; mod:shift Aspect of the Viper; Aspect of the Hawk(Rank 8) This macro lets you bind 5 of your aspects into a single button using different keys. Just fill in which aspect you want where making sure the one you want up all the time is last. (This is a mod of Five in One Poisons) Master's Call #showtooltip Master's Call /cast target=focus Master's Call /cast modifier:shift Master's Call /cast name} Master's Call This macro will do three things: when clicked without any modifier, it will cast Master's Call on the Hunter; with Alt, it will cast it on the Focus target (eg. your healer in an Arena setup); with shift, it will behave as the normal skill, so point and click to the target. Category:Macros Category:Hunters